


Yes, My Lord?

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Monsta X Bingo, Nipple Play, Princes & Princesses, Servants, Smut, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Even princes fall on their face in piles of snow sometimes. Shin Hoseok is no exception, but luckily for him, his trusted servant Hyunwoo is there to pick him up and warm him where he needs it the most~[Showho | Prince/Servant | Nipple play]





	Yes, My Lord?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment of the "Royalty" square for the Monsta X Winter Bingo - on the Hot (Type B) Level 1 card!

Running a hand through his hair as he walks down the hallway of the east wing of his castle, Hoseok ponders the necessity of war for a nation at peace. It was difficult deciding what to do when faced with a seemingly impossible challenge like the one he currently was dealing with, which is why Hoseok called together an assembly to discuss a game plan. They gathered after breakfast, and then the group of men, all with varying opinions, debated the concept of declaring war on their neighboring nation. He’d been in that meeting for the past six hours, and even now he wasn’t totally sure if their decision was the right one.

Sighing tiredly, Hoseok walks up to his personal servant, Hyunwoo, who had been waiting for him patiently throughout the meeting. Watching him approach, Hyunwoo observes the clearly exhausted visage of his crown prince, his mind already working towards a solution.

“Shall we go for a walk in the garden, my lord?” Hyunwoo offered. Hoseok looked up into Hyunwoo’s eyes, his calm, open expression refreshing compared to the hardened and outraged ones of the men at his meeting.

“That’s exactly what I need, thank you, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok says, his mind still swimming with thoughts and worries even as Hyunwoo hands him his favorite jacket. Slipping it on, Hoseok and Hyunwoo make their way to the castle’s biggest garden, centrally located and exceptionally beautiful in the winter months. Walking outside, Hoseok is barraged with both the chill of January air on his face and the breathtaking sight of the garden blanketed in pure white snow.

Inhaling deeply, Hoseok revels in the fresh air, smiling gratefully over at Hyunwoo as they begin their walk through the winding path of the garden. Surrounding them is a landscape of snow and ice, the blue sky completely clear despite the harsh wind fluttering against them. Making his way through the garden, Hoseok feels his worries start to dissipate, his mind moving on to appreciate the beauty all around them. They walk through the garden in amicable silence, which was common for them. Hyunwoo wasn’t a man of many words, and Hoseok appreciated that, especially now when he really just wanted peace and quiet.

“Oh wow,” Hoseok breathed out, approaching the pond. It was completely frozen over, but the koi fish were still swimming underneath the iced over surface. Mesmerized, Hoseok walks closer to the pond, ignoring the ice surrounding it as he sought to see the fish from a closer range. Eyes sparkling with joy, Hoseok spots a particularly iridescent koi, his eyes drawn to its journey through the crystalline pond. He steps closer, foot slipping on the iced over surface.

“A-Ah!” Hoseok cried out, quickly turning away from the pond to avoid crashing into it, his coat billowing open as a huge gust of wind comes over him. Despite his best effort, it was all for nothing, as Hoseok promptly falls straight onto his face in a huge pile of snow.

“My lord,” Hyunwoo called out, rushing over to his prince’s side and grabbing him by the waist. Hoisting him upright, Hyunwoo frowns as he sees just how much snow had stuck to Hoseok’s face and body. “Are you alright?” Hyunwoo asks, still holding onto Hoseok’s waist as his prince collects himself.

“Yes, but my clothes…” Hoseok replied, wiping some of the snow off his face as he surveys the damage. “They’re completely soaked,” he finishes, his voice going flat. The snow had started to melt with the midafternoon sun, apparently, and Hoseok was now all too aware of this. Hyunwoo nods his head, removing himself from Hoseok’s side.

“Let’s return to your chambers,” Hyunwoo says, and Hoseok nods. He was sad that his walk in the garden had to end so soon, but the feeling of the cold wind on his wet body was overwhelming. He was already starting to shiver, and they still had to walk through the garden to get inside. Pressing the coat against his wet shirt, Hoseok winces, feeling the fabric cling to his skin and make him even colder.

The walk back to Hoseok’s chambers was long and freezing, and by the time he finally made it to his room, Hoseok was shivering incessantly. Helping his prince disrobe himself, Hyunwoo removes Hoseok’s jacket, eyes widening slightly as he sees the state of the shirt underneath.

“My lord…” Hyunwoo breathed out softly, an icicle of sympathy cutting through him. Hoseok’s shirt was dripping wet and clinging to his skin to the point where his nipples were visibly poking through them. Hoseok shivered a bit, raising his arms as he impatiently awaited Hyunwoo to take off the shirt. Getting the hint, Hyunwoo helps Hoseok take off his shirt, and then removes his soaked-through pants as well. With the wet clothes in tow, Hyunwoo quickly carries them to the laundry hamper in the corner of the room.

Looking down at his own body, Hoseok clenches his jaw, feeling a bit better without his wet clothes but still ridiculously cold. His nipples… they actually ached from how cold he’d gotten. They were bright red and swollen, not to mention how hard they’d gotten from the constant chill. Bringing his hands up to his chest, Hoseok presses them against his pectorals, quickly moving them away when he realizes that his hands are just as cold. Hearing Hyunwoo approach, Hoseok tilts his head to look at him.

“I’m so cold… these really hurt,” Hoseok says, hovering his hands over his nipples. Hyunwoo watches him, wondering what he should do. Hoseok was still shivering, and, goodness, his nipples did look like they hurt, they were so _red_. Walking up behind Hoseok, Hyunwoo wraps his arms around his torso, cupping his chest with both of his hands. Immediately, Hoseok melts into Hyunwoo’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Your hands are so warm, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok breathes out, a tiny shiver coming over him as he revels in the feeling of Hyunwoo’s warmth seeping into his frozen skin. Hyunwoo exhales slowly against his neck, his breath hot against his skin. Shivering, Hoseok leans closer, resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he just enjoyed the blissful feeling.

Breathing in deeply, Hyunwoo presses his fingers against Hoseok’s chest, unsure of what to do with his hands. Hoseok was clearly... god, _very_ clearly enjoying this, his voice rung with pleasure with every exhale that left his beautiful lips, but Hyunwoo wasn’t sure how to continue doing this. Should he start moving his hands? Should he remove them entirely? At a loss, Hyunwoo stares down at Hoseok’s body, so temptingly close to his. Licking his lips, Hyunwoo decides that continuing this for as long as he could would be worth a try. 

“Oh,” Hoseok breathed out as Hyunwoo slowly starts kneading his hands against his chest. Swallowing dryly, Hoseok leans his head back, resting it against Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he reveled in the warm, comforting feeling. There was always something relaxing about Hyunwoo’s presence, but Hoseok had never felt his touch on his skin, at least not like this before. His heart was pounding in his chest, cheeks red as blood rushed to his face. A soft moan trembling from his lips, Hoseok arches his back, his heartrate increasing as Hyunwoo’s fingers brush against his nipples.

“My lord, do you want me to stop?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice stable and warm despite his inner worries. He knew he was crossing a line here- no servant should do this to their prince, but Hyunwoo didn’t want this to end. Hoseok was so attractive in front of him, his voice so sweet, his body so… tempting.

“N-No please, don’t stop, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok sighs out, feeling a bit embarrassed as he hears the crack of desperation in his voice. It felt so good, after all of the stress he’d been dealing with this morning, after face-planting into a pile of icy snow… Hyunwoo’s warm hands were like heaven. Gasping as Hyunwoo’s fingers rub against his sore nipples, Hoseok squeezes his eyes shut, his whole body rippling as Hyunwoo touches him intimately. 

Slipping out a needy moan when Hyunwoo starts rolling his nipples between his fingers, Hoseok trembles, his eyes cracking open to look down at himself and survey his current state. Hyunwoo’s hands were so tan against his pale skin, so warm and skillful as they thawed away the coldness on his skin. The way he would rub his nipples, occasionally pinching them with his soft, gentle hands- Hoseok was melting under his servant’s touch, and he leaned back, pressing his ass against Hyunwoo’s crotch and jolting at the hard sensation he was greeted with. Hoseok paused, his heart pounding deafeningly loud in his ears. Hyunwoo is… hard? He’s hard?

“Um,” Hoseok began, his breathing shallow as he looked down at his own crotch, his face feeling hot as he realized that he was actually hard too. “I need some privacy, Hyunwoo. Thank you,” Hoseok says, feeling far too aroused to reasonably be in the presence of his servant. His feelings were all muddled up, confused. It felt so good, but… He shook his head, turning to face Hyunwoo with a small smile he hopes is reassuring. 

“Of course, my lord,” Hyunwoo replies, bowing his head before leaving the room. He would wait just outside his door, as he always did, but it was a bit harder to just wait around than it normally was right now. However, no matter how much he desired his prince, he knew his place. Watching Hyunwoo shut the door behind him, Hoseok exhales hotly through his nose, bringing his attention back down to his body. His cock was hard, straining against his undergarments. Licking his lips, Hoseok pulls down his underwear, gasping as he feels the cool air against his erection.

Unable to hold back any longer, Hoseok makes his way over to his bed, feeling his arousal really hit him now that he was totally alone. He could feel the ghost of Hyunwoo’s touch still hot on his skin, and after laying down on his bed, Hoseok breathes through his nose, his hand returning to his chest. Brushing a finger across his nipples, Hoseok bites his lip, his cock twitching freely without anything to constrain it as he pinches each nipple in turn. Rubbing them, Hoseok slips out a needy moan, his eyebrows drawing together as he gropes his chest, reveling in the feeling.

Chest heaving with uneven pants, Hoseok drags his other hand down to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around his cock as he starts pumping himself. Whimpering, Hoseok picks up his pace, dragging his fist up and down his dick until precum was dripping down his length. From the tip to the base, Hoseok tightens his fist, his lips parting in breathy moans as he touches himself. He feels so pent up, and for some reason, his fingers on his nipples don’t feel half as good as Hyunwoo’s had— 

Biting his lip, Hoseok pumps his cock faster, his fingers dragging against his hardened nipples in desperation. He just told Hyunwoo to leave… he couldn’t already ask him to come back, only for his own sexual satisfaction. Right? God but his nipples were physically aching, he needed Hyunwoo’s warm hands on his chest, nothing else was cutting it anymore. Huffing out in annoyance, Hoseok eyes the door, his body feeling hot just at the thought of what he was about to do. 

“Hyunwoo, can you come back in?” Hoseok trembled out, his body tingling with arousal and embarrassment as he watches Hyunwoo walk in through the door. Entering, Hyunwoo inhales slowly through his nose, his heartrate increasing as he takes in the feast laid out before him. Hoseok was utterly and completely naked, lying across his bed with a hand loosely wrapped around his cock and cheeks flushed red. Hyunwoo walks up to the bed, letting none of his wild desires show on his face as he awaits Hoseok’s order.

“Yes, my lord?” Hyunwoo prompted, his visage calm, unfazed, but there’s a fire behind his eyes. Hoseok swallows, his body rippling with desire as he meets Hyunwoo’s gaze. Eyes flickering down Hyunwoo’s body, Hoseok’s heart jumps to his throat as he sees that Hyunwoo is still obviously hard within his trousers. Feeling flustered and far too aroused, Hoseok squirms, his cock bouncing slightly at the movement. 

“Could you, uh, warm my chest again?” he asks, voice soft as if he was just asking for a simple favor and not for his servant to tease his nipples. Cheeks hot, Hoseok bites his lip, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Hyunwoo.

“Of course,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice steady as if he wasn’t ridiculously hard and about to sexually pleasure his prince. Hoseok moves his hand out of the way, body shifting as Hyunwoo sits down onto the bed beside him. Always quick to get to work, Hyunwoo immediately presses a hand against Hoseok’s chest, groping his pectoral and kneading it in his hand. Gasping, Hoseok’s eyebrows draw together at the feeling, and he shakily starts jerking himself off again. Knowing that he was doing this in the presence of his servant made red hot shame lay heavy on his chest, but this didn’t stop Hoseok at all. In fact, he reveled in the shameful feeling, his eyes flickering over to Hyunwoo’s calm, obedient visage with a request already sitting on his tongue.

“Could you…” Hoseok began, swallowing back his nerves. “Touch my nipples?” he asked, heart thumping mutely in his ears. Hyunwoo does so without any verbal or physical affirmation, simply pinching and pulling at the nearest nipple while his own mind was wrecked with overwhelming desire.

Head falling back onto his pillow, Hoseok writhes at the unrelenting and sometimes slightly painful feeling of Hyunwoo’s fingers on his chest. Hyunwoo normally had a hard time controlling his strength, and this was no different- his nipples would soon turn red and swollen from something other than the cold. Gasping out moan after moan, Hoseok feels his cock twitch a few times in warning, precum steadily dripping down the side. He was getting close now, he was really about to cum with Hyunwoo right here…

With a needy, desperate whine, Hoseok cums into his hand, stroking his cock and immersing himself in the feeling of Hyunwoo’s fingers until he physically couldn’t take it anymore. Collecting all of the cum, Hoseok blearily looks over at Hyunwoo, his chest heaving and body hot with the sin he’d just done. Watching him, Hyunwoo tries to stabilize his breathing, his own cock hard and impatient between his legs. However, his own need would have to wait. He had a prince to take care of. 

“Do you want me to draw a bath, my lord?” Hyunwoo asked, already moving away from the bed. Hoseok smiled softly, watching his servant with hooded, sensual eyes. Hyunwoo was hard still, perhaps Hoseok could return the favor while sharing a bath with his ever-patient servant. Licking his lips, Hoseok responded.

“Yes, Hyunwoo.”


End file.
